Talk:Akali/@comment-28465461-20160708061848/@comment-28465461-20160712041749
"Akali dont need a rework in first place. only a change on E." She will lose her wave clear and only be restricted to auto attacks against if they do change it. Lack of AOE will also struggle in the laning phase. Oh and banner of command will make AP akali suffer completely as I have done this to AP akali a lot when I was mid against her. Its better to buff her E, and change her Q. "in second place an assassin will never rely on crit strikes unless thet are 100% guaranteed via some spell (shaco)" Shaco makes no use of any crit items outside of shiv and IE, even then he doesn't rely on it at all. You say assassins will never rely on crit strikes if it is guaranteed crit or have multiple steriods... However Master Yi exists, his abilities scale really well with crit. Akali already benefits from crit from her AD counterpart (I have done over 1.3k total damage crit with just one auto with her). Evelynn also benefits from critical strikes (very high AS steriod application of high AD ratio with on-hit effects), nocturne (on-hit passive and very high AS steriod with an AS steriod), Talon (His empowered auto) and last but not least, Zed (passive). So the only assassins that is not viable with crit are, Kha zix, katarina, fizz, nidalee (even though it can do more damage only in kitty form with her Q) and leblanc (she's more of a mage with qualities of an assassin). The rest have more better use of crits than "ADCs" due to the fact assassins have access to more on-hit damage than the marksman which is more than half all the assassins. "you need to buy attack speed items, thus you are planning to sit on top of someone and smack him multiple times to make it work, this is not the case of an assassin." The idea of the assassin that they use their abilities for mobility and unleash their attacks. Rengar, Yi, Evelynn, nocturne, shaco and Talon have to "sit on top of someone and smack him a couple of times to make it work." So does this mean that they are not an assassins? All akali players always had to sit on top of someone to jump in on someone to do anything at all (she still needs to use autos as AP, via procing Q mark takes auto), yet she have no reliable escapes (again, which is why I suggest her to be changed to AD instead of this AP). AD on akali is much more superior right now especially now since death dance is available, she can easily gain health back just by pressing E on a minion wave that ties with her passive and if she builds MOM (even more spell vamp). My intention of these suggestions is to make akali more into DPS, while having more mobility as well (reliable escapes). Plus AD assassins and Marksmans will be more afraid of her.